Party-Island
by Akephalos
Summary: After Shachi had an argument with Law, everything just gets worse. The crew including Shachi disappears and to top it all Kid pays the Death a visit.
1. Chapter 1

**On the death …**

 **Prolog: … on the submarine it's fun to be**

 _Oh well,_

 _here I am. Trying to translate one of my older FF's to english. Please, if you find any mistakes or errors let me know! English is not my first language but that's not a excuse for bad writing. I will fix it as soon as possible._

 _Title: On the death …_

 _Pairings: Implied LawXKid and ShachiXKiller (Not the focus of the story)_

The time had come.

The medical round was on and the Heart-Pirates lined up before the captain's and doctor's office. Trafalgar Law – Bounty 200 Million Berry, Captain and ship's doctor of the Heart-Pirate Crew – seemed irritated. The reason sat shaking before him on a chair. One of his Crewmembers looked like he would completely fall into a panic any moment. The only reason why he was still in place were the strong hands of a fellow crew member.

„Oh come on. Shut the fuck up and pull yourself together.",he hissed with a low voice. The only answer was a small whimper by Shachi.

Law hold the wrist of his assistant tight and pulled him closer. Shachis eyes twichted nervously, he knew, if he would try to get a way this time, he would get himself in serious trouble.

„No …", he whimpered again as Law placed the needle. He needed all his will power to not pull back, ran away or even worse, strike at his captain. He knew Law was pissed already and he didn't want to provoke his luck. His mind went blank for a second when he felt the small pain on his arm … one second later, everything was done and Shachi leaned back in his chair. His Body still shaking madly.

Oh how much he hated injections! And how much he hated the fucking medical round!

Twice a year, Law insisted to check every crewmember from hat to toe, from the insides to the outsides and backwards. A Virus on the sea, in a submarine was dangerous after all.

And today was the day for the vaccinations.

Law knew about the story behind Shachi and his abnormal fear of syringes, but that didn't change the fact, that he was stressed out by it every time. A annoyed sigh escaped his lips, as he heard Penguin pat the back of his friend. „See, it wasn't that bad, wasn't it?"

Shachi made a face and looked for his sunglasses, he lost on his early try to escape. „I hate it.", he spat and glared at Penguin before he placed his glasses back on his nose. Penguin chuckled a little and followed his angry and still shaken friend out of the room to make space for the next patient.

Penguin was Shachis best friend, his superior and like a big brother. His face was most of the time hidden in the shadow of his hat. „Penguin" was written on it with big letters and even so it was not his real name, everybody called him „Penguin" and he just went with it.

Amused he listend to his friends little rant about the check up. „You know, that Law is doing you a favor?", he asked with a grin.

„Pah! Of course its important to be healthy but he is overdoing it.", Shachi replied snotty. „And its not like he is the best doctor on the world … Oh wait! He is! Even if I get ill he can heal me without any problems."

It was funny to look at, how Shachi blew his cheeks in frustration as he drove his fingers over the small patch on the crook of his arm.

„Its his duty as a doctor to guard you against this, isnt't it? And I'm pretty sure he would like it, if you called him best doctor of the world." mused Penguin. „You'll survive it. Your not a little kid anymore so stop behaving like one." With that, the discussion was over for Penguin. He ignored Shachis upcoming protest.

His mind wandered of to Bepo, the navigator of the Death. They went to a few problems since there arrival in the new world and most of them had something to do with this unpredictable weather. They just weren't prepared enough and something about Laws behavior also bothered the vice-captain.

„Earth to Penguin. I asked you something!"

Penguin hissed as his friend pretty much screamed in his ear. „Whats your problem!?" he asked angrily as he stroke over his ringing ear.

Before Shachi could even start a fight with his friend, the speakers on the submarine walls echoed: „Land, ho!"

It was like on every other ship. As soon as a Island came into sight, the crew of the Death started moving. Everybody knew his place and no one was in the way. Penguin sped to the bridge where Bepo and Jean Bart welcomed him.

Law was probably still busy with his check up.

The island on which they docked was relatively small but had a port and a shipyard. Further, the city beamed with joy and easygoingness. The reason for that were probably the colorful rags, that had been stretched everywhere over the streets. From afar, you could make out a tree, higher than the buildings itself. It was also colorfully decorated and in full bloom.

„Ui.", Shachi said enthusiastically. The pain from before already forgotten, he leaned a little bit more over the ship's rail as the submarine arrived at the docks.

Penguin who just came from the bridge, saw his best friend and stepped behind him. „Do you think they celebrate something?", Shachi asked his friend without turning around. He knew it was Penguin, as soon as he heard the silent steps approaching him.

„Looks like it …" Tired, Penguin leaned next to Shachi and watched as the submarine slowly came to a halt. In his mind he began counting to five, when the first crewmembers stormed the deck.

The cook tore of his cap. „Shachi!", he screamed. „Come on! Bring the papers!"

Instantly Shachi whirled around, a big grin on his lips. From the pocket of his black jacket, he pulled out a small bag. Penguin could hear the Paper crackle und just watched in amusement as his friend ran towards the others.

The Bag was emptied into the hat of the ship's cook, who placed it on the floor.

All 12 members of the Heart-Pirates gathered around the hat. Penguin included, who also moved slowly to the circle. „Please luck be on my site this time.", he muttered and crossed his fingers.

Just as he stepped forward in attempt to reach for the hat, the captain stepped onto deck.

A cool but amused smile snuck on his face, when he saw his crew, which draw lots like little children, to decide who should remain on the submarine for guards duty, who should go and restock the supplies and who could go into the citiy to have fun.

„Penguin, your coming with me.", he called. „We need to run a few errands!"

Penguin paused in his motion. Shore leave! Happy he straightened up again, without getting a piece of paper. „Aye!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: … Clouds are coming  
**

Gleeful Penguin heard one of his comrades groan and shortly afterwards he saw how the grin from Shachis face disappeared. Disappointed he stared at the note. There were two blanks and one of them grinned at Shachi in form of their Jolly Roger.

„Thats not fair!", he went on as he turned to Law. „I need to do something in the citiy." Before Law even had the chance to say something, the white polar bear named Bepo, navigator and personal pillow of the captain, said: „Tomorrow we can go toge– "

„No. We will move on as fast as possible." Interrupted Law. „We're in a hurry after all. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

Everybody knew the captains word was final. Law ignored the groans of his crew as he turned to the dock raising a brow at the colorful city. But Shachi refused to just follow the order. His bad mood from before overtook him. „You … You know! You could at least tell us what your plan is. WHY are we in a hurry?!", he asked gruffly.

Penguin blinked and stepped towards Shachi.

Both of them already noticed, that Law behaved strangely. He was buried in books for days and something seemed to bother him a lot. The dark circles under his eyes would become even darker.

The surgeon of death already suffered from a chronic lack of sleep but now it seemed that he just stopped sleeping for good. They also remained at islands barely long enough to increase inventories. If it was possible, they went on at the same day. The crew was dissatisfied.

Of course they knew the captain was planing something … something big, but if someone asked him about it or even hinted at the current course, Law ignored them completely. Even Bepo couldn't get anything out of him. They all worried about their precious captain. And Shachi was not taking it any longer.

When Law turned around, he looked not only annoyed but provoked, a very rare state which usually only occurred when Eustass Kid was near or the chaotic trio had overdone it again.

„I told you before," Law hissed quietly. „You all will know soon enough."

„Yeah … thats what you always say.", Shachi snorted and clenched his fists. „You know … its … enough. Do you really trust as so little, that you can't even tell us what your planing?" Shachi swallowed. Now it was to late to turn back.

It was deadly quiet on the deck, everybody stared at the Surgeon of death and his assistant.

Suddenly Penguin felt not so safe anymore right next to Shachi even so he agreed with him to an extend. But he didn't even dare to move. Shachi was angry and he was not alone, but the rest of the Crew would not have even dreamed about confronting their captain.

Law said nothing on Shachis accusation. He reached out for his sword, which was being hold by Bepo. Shachi froze.

„It looks like you don't trust me, Shachi." Law replied icy as he pressed the tip of the sword against Shachis chest. Although it was still in its sheath, the gesture was unambiguous. For a moment Shachi seemed scared, when he slowly looked up from the sword to meet Laws cold grey eyes.

„Thats not true …", he said with a broken voice. „But … I … start to … doubt you." Shachi mumbled the last words, his eyes everywhere but not at Law.

Shocked Penguin stared at his friend. Did he just … did he really say that? He and doubts on Law? Their Captain? On the man whom they had sworn loyalty to death?

He could see that Shachis words had an effect on Law. For a split second he looked … concerned? But the Pokerface he wore since he knew him was back before Penguin could really interpret what was on his face.

Law turned around. „Is this all you have to say?" Not only Penguin recognized this tone. Bepo interfered. „Captain, shouldn't we move out? It will get dark before we can finish everything."

For a second Law examined Bepo sternly, but then he smiled and pressed the oversized sword back into his paws and nuzzled him through his soft fur. „Your wright." agreed Law. „We move out! Nero and Shachi stay on the Death, thats how it was decided."

Hesitantly agreed the rest of the crew, but the „Aye" was less enthusiastic than usually.

Several glances passed Shachi, who had not moved an inch. He just wanted to disappear into the deepest sea canyon on the grand line. Penguin patted him on the shoulder before he wordlessly followed his captain.

It took not long, till groups had formed and everybody was on there way either to do one of the

tasks or to take a look at the citiy … especially at the bars and girls.

Quick the incident on deck had been forgotten, the cheerfulness and joy of the townsmen seemed to rub of on the whole crew and scared away dark thoughts.

Eventually only Penguin, Bepo and Law remained. Silently the trio walked next to each other.

„You will stay on my side?"

In suprise Penguin turned his look away of one of the shop-windows and to Law. „Of course.", he replied without hesitation. „You can count on us captain. We will follow you till the end."

„Shachi was just stressed because of the injection." agreed Bepo. „I'm pretty sure he thinks the same way."

„I want to become a Shichibukai."

Bepo, who walked infront of them suddenly stopped and Penguin nearly walked into him. Both stared at Law.

„What?", Was all, Penguin could say.

„A Shichibukai? W…. Why?" Bepo asked perplexed. None of them would have thought about that. Sure, Law had plans but to become a Marine dog and on top of that, come close to this men … it was not like Law.

„It didn't mean to!" Shachi pulled on his hair. „I never ment to say it like this. It just slipped out!"

With his head shaking, the other remaining heart-pirate named Nero, watched Shachi walk up and down like a cached animal. He himself sat on the ground a nearly smoked cigarette in his mouth. The black Jacket with the yellow Jolly Roger, that had replaced the white overalls in the new world, was set next to him.

„I just wanted to know whats up with him lately." Shachi tried to justify himself in front of Nero.

„I would never question Laws decisions!" He stopped in front of his comrade and grabbed him by the collar. „You know that!"

With a annoyed sight Nero pressed the smaller one away. „Yes. Yes! And I'm sure the captain knows it too. Stop repeating yourself. Your fucking annoying."

Not really convinced, Shachi released the collar of the swordsman. „Sorry … ARGH!. You know what! I will search for Law and I will apologies."

Nero clicked his tongue as he lowered himself to the ground again. „Thats the best freaking Idea you had in a while. Go on I'ill stay here and look after everything."

With new found confidence the well known grin sneaked on Shachis face. „Thanks Nero. I owe you." With that he jumped of the submarine.

Finally! How could one person be such a pain in the ass? With relish Nero took a pull on his cigarette and looked up into the blue evening sky.

„Finally some silence."


	3. Chapter 3

Even though it was late, there was still a lot going on the in the City. The Townfolks were busy decorating their houses and streets, while the shopwindows where covered in colorful cloths and different decorations like masks and clown faces. A little bit creepy if you would ask Bepo, the Heart-Pirate who was sitting on a few stone stairs, mused.

While he watched the buzz of the city, he gloomed about not finding his captain and at the same time, he was disappointed that he would not see the festival, or whatever it was, this people prepared.

For three hours he had strayed trough the town. He had found a few of his comrades at a bar and two more browsing through the different shops, but no one could tell him where Bepo, Penguin and their captain went.

Now it was getting dark. Shachi stood up with a sigh. Well, if he couldn't find them, they were probably already back on the ship. After all Law had insisted to set sail the next morning.

With a guilty conscience, he thought about what he had said to Law. For Outsiders it probably seemed not like a big deal, but for the Heart Pirates and Law, it held a strong impact.

Each one of his comrades had pledged absolute loyalty to Law. They would follow him everywhere even if death was waiting at the end. No one thought about doubting their captain and everyone had their own reasons for it. But exactly that was the reason why Shachi was angry. It felt like Law didn't appreciate it at all.

Penguin, Bepo and himself had been friends with Law before he had started his journey as a

independent Pirate. Back then, at the small Island in the North Blue, he had met the three. He just was eleven years back then. It was thanks to Penguin and Law that he was still alive … without them he would have frozen to death.

All four of them had been together ever since … he considered Law more than just his captain … he was his friend … but it seemed like Law had a different opinion on this.

With another sigh Shachi tried to brush the memories aside. Shaking his head, he walked down a dark alley. Even here the Townspeople had put on a few lines of decoration. This days were over and it probably was for the better anyway. He only realized once again how little he actually knew about Law. When he thought about it, not even Penguin had told him how he had met Law in the first place or what he had done before that. He wondered why … They were friends and Shachi had spread his entire past before them without hesitation. Again he shook his head. Stop it now.

„Okay, back to the ship," he told himself trying to find new confidence. Maybe he should stop by a few shops before going back. He had wanted to buy something specific for a while now and it seemed like closing time would be soon. Yeah! It was a great idea and he would probably never get such a possibility again.

His situation with Law could not get worse anyway, he thought with a bitter grin on his face. If he needed to apologize, he could do it with his little Idea … He felt a little bit dizzy when he realized that there was another misdemeanor on his list. Insubordination. At least indirectly, after all the order had came from a note …

* * *

After Laws little revelation, the three of them had settled down in a Pup. It was not a big one and from the outside it looked not like much. Inside, it smelt of stale air and alcohol, although there were only six other guests beside the three pirates. It probably was the smell that made a Pub a Pub but Penguin kinda missed the cigarette smoke, even though he was not a smoker himself.

They all were quite and just sipped on their drinks. Law and himself on a Grog and Bepo on his ice tea.

Now Penguin knew why they had attacked all this pirateships. For this, Law had also never given them a explanation either, but now he thought he knew what the surgeon of death was planing.

„Thats the reason for collecting all the hearts …", he finally voiced his guess out, the answer was a nod.

„What do the hearts have to do with that?", asked Bepo puzzled. He still was not over Laws intentions. After a annoyed look from Penguin he added a „I'm sorry."

„I'm collecting them for the marines. After all they need a reason to make me one of the samurai.", Law explained with another sip from his drink.

„You seriously want to do that? Whats with …"

„Flamingo?" Law smirked as his two friends just nodded. Till now they had tried everything to avoid Doflamingo. It never was particularly hard but …

„He's a Shichibukai, too." said Bepo concerned. „Is this really a good idea Captain?"

Law offered a cold smile as he put down his Grog on the table. „If everything works as planed, he was it for the longest time."

Of course. Law had a Plan but Penguin was not satisfied yet.

„So your goal is to bring him down? Get him off his throne?" It did not really sound convincing and somehow it didn't really suit Law. There had to be more to it …

„No, but it is a good site effect.", answered Law with a spiteful voice. Bepo inclined his head in question. „What else?"

„Here in the new World the Yonko rule everything and I have no desire to put myself under one of the three."

So that was it. Penguin should have known. Of course Law would do anything to overthrow the emperors but „Isn't that to soon?", he asked. „Besides how would it help you to become one of the shichibukai? Will it not be difficult to move freely?"

* * *

Gently the submarine flew on the waves. It was past midnight already. Nero stood alone on the sealing and looked at the empty streets. Here and there you could see the flicker of a few lights and there were various sounds and soft music that came out of pubs.

However the swordsman was concerned about the emptiness of the ship itself. Normally a few of his comrades would have been back by now. Especially after Laws order to set sail the next morning … a reason more to set the guard on edge. The captain himself was not back yet either. Shachi was missing too … even though he did not even have the permission to leave the submarine in the first place.

Maybe, they all had fun with Alcohol and beautiful women somewhere and had forgotten about the time… all of them.

Well, they certainly will be in big trouble tomorrow, Nero thought grimly. A hungover crew was not a good start and Laws mood was bad enough already.


End file.
